


Dragonslayer:  Dragon's Breath

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY bets over who would win between Jaune and Yang.  Jaune initially refuses, until they sweeten the pot by saying the loser has to do something the winner wants.After several loses he pulls an upset, and uses this to pull Yang in for a passionate kiss.DragonslayerPre-Fall





	Dragonslayer:  Dragon's Breath

Yang: There’s no way Vomit Boy could ever beat me. 

Ruby: He could totally beat you. 

Yang: Yeah, right. 

Ruby: He has been training with Pyrrha! 

Blake: He has. 

Weiss: Like it’s going to do all that much. Even if Pyrrha is practically perfect in every way and there’s no possible way I have a girl crush on her… 

Blake: How’s that different from a real crush? 

Weiss: You know. 

Blake: *ears twitch* No, I don’t. 

Weiss: If Yang fought Jaune, there’s no way Jaune could ever win. 

Ruby: What do you want to bet. 

Weiss: One-on-one time with Zwei for a week. 

Zwei: *happy bark* *tail wagging* 

Ruby: He knows that Jaune is going to kick Yang’s ass. 

Jaune: *leaning into the room* My ears are burning. 

Ruby: You’re going to fight Yang! 

Jaune: *runs outside and slams the door* 

Weiss: See, he can’t even face her. 

Blake: Then give him some incentive to fight. What? Right now we’re asking him to get hit with Yang Dragon Punch for no reason. 

Yang: Ember Celica. 

Ruby: Where’s that from? 

Weiss: One of your books? 

Blake: *eyes shifting about* Maybe? 

* * * 

*knock on the door* 

Ren: *opens the door* 

Ruby: Can we come in? 

Ren: I don’t see why not. You are always welcome in our room. 

Jaune: Unless we’re changing, or something. 

RWBY: *walks into the room* 

Weiss: We propose a contest! See if Jaune could beat Yang. 

Jaune: I, uh… 

Weiss: Winner gets to make one demand of the loser. 

Jaune: And what does Yang want? 

Yang: You’re going to wear your onesie to school tomorrow. 

Jaune: *thinking it over* 

Pyrrha: You don’t have to do it. 

Nora: I totally want to see this. 

Ren: Whatever fearless leader chooses. 

Jaune: Alright, let’s do this. 

Ren: Outside, of course. 

Weiss: Of course. 

* * * 

Jaune: *walks into Peter Port’s classroom in his onesie* 

Yang: *giggles* 

* * * 

Jaune: *walks into Professor Oobleck’s classroom with an eye patch and a fake pirate hat. 

Jaune: Yar. 

Yang: *giggles* 

* * * 

Jaune: *walks into the cafeteria in the dress he wore to the dance* 

Yang: Someone’s handling himself pretty well. 

Jaune: Like I said. Sisters. Lots of sisters. Always sisters. Nothing… but… sisters… You’re going to have to try harder to embarass me. 

Yang: hm? 

* * * 

Glynda: Mr. Arc? 

Jaune: Yellow. Just call me yellow. 

Glynda: Another loss with Ms. Xiao Long? 

Jaune: Yellow. 

Glynda: I fail to see the humour in this. 

Yang: *bursts out in laughter from around the corner* 

Jaune: *shouts around the corner* YELLOW! 

Jaune: *to Glynda* As long as Yang’s happy. 

Glynda: She does seem to be, yes. 

Jaune: *nods* Yellow. 

* * * 

Glynda: Mr. Arc! This is hardly appropriate attire. 

Jaune: *in his underwear* It’s not like this was my choice. 

Glynda: Yes, we all know it was Ms. Xiao Long’s choice, but that doesn’t excuse… 

Ozpin: Glynda. 

Glynda: *sighs* 

Glynda: I believe you have concluded the bet for today. Are we agreed? 

Jaune: Yes, Ma'am. 

* * * 

Yang: Alright, you have to tell me, what do you want? Every day we do this, and you never tell me what you want. 

Jaune: Do you think there is a chance I might get it? 

Yang: If you win. 

* * * 

Yang: *on the ground, panting, Crocea Mors pointed at her* 

Weiss: By my mother’s name, he did it? 

Jaune: *pants* 

Jaune: *steps back and sheathes his sword, reducing his shield to the size of a scabbard* 

Jaune: *offers Yang his hand* 

Yang: So, are you going to tell me… *as Jaune helps her up* 

Jaune: *keeps pulling her after she’s on her feet* 

Jaune: *pulls her into a powerful kiss, not letting her go for a nearly a minute* 

RWB: *stunned silence* 

Pyrrha: *stunned silence* 

Ren: *peaceful silence* 

Nora: WOOOOO! 

Yang: What the hell was that. 

Jaune: *pulls her in for another kiss* 

Weiss: Isn’t two kisses cheating? 

Jaune: I wasn’t done with the first one yet. 

Yang: *panting* 

Yang: How on Remnant did you beat me?! 

Jaune: *looks away* 

Jaune: I don’t want to say. 

Yang: What kind of answer is that? 

Jaune: *looks back at her* Pyrrha is the one that taught me. 

Pyrrha: He did even better than I expected! I thought he would need a lot more strength training to put that to good use. 

Yang: Alright, Pyr, how did I lose? 

Pyrrha: If I answer you, Jaune might not get another kiss. 

Yang: So, what, I have to keep fighting you to find out? 

Ren: Since you know the price, the prize he’ll ask of you, you can no longer feign ignorance. 

Yang: I’m not ignorant! 

Nora: She’s not very good at feigning, either. 

Pyrrha: Shh. 

Nora: What? OH! I get it! 

Yang: *looks Jaune in the eyes* 

Yang: I want another rematch! 

Jaune: Same time same place? 

Yang: You are going down! 

Nora: You are so on! 

Weiss: Wait, why do we have to fight each other? 

Ruby: So Jaune can kiss my sister, obviously. 

Weiss: That’s hardly a good reason to be fighting each… 

Yang: Speak for yourself, Snow Angel! 

Weiss: Snow, what?! 

Yang: I’ll see you in your onesie. 

Jaune: See you tomorrow. 

Blake: I thought she was fighting to find out how Jaune beat her. 

Ren: I thought it would be sometime before she ran out of practical jokes. 

Yang: *growls* *roars* *stomps away* 

* * * 

Yang: *panting on the ground, Jaune’s shield pressing ever so slightly onto her throat* 

Jaune: *pulls back* *sheathes his sword* *shrinks his shield* 

Yang: Not going to help me to my feet? 

Jaune: You are man enough… woman enough… huntress enough to do it on your own. 

Yang: You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? 

Jaune: Very much. 

Jaune: *opens his arms* 

Yang: *stares him in the eyes, but he doesn’t flinch* 

Yang: A huntress should keep her word. 

Yang: *walks towards him* 

Yang: *steps into Jaune’s arms, he pulls her in until her faces was inches from his* 

Yang: *slowly, hestitantly, nervously moves her lips closer* 

Nora: Oh-my-god. Oh-my-god. Oh-my-god. 

Yang and Jaune: *lips meet* 

* * * 

Jaune: *passionately kisses Yang as he presses her into the ground* 

* * * 

Jaune: *passionately kisses Yang against a wall* 

* * * 

Professor Oobleck: Class dismissed. 

Students: *start filing out* 

Jaune: *stands behind his seat* 

Yang: *makes her way behind the seats* 

Yang: *walks into Jaune’s arms* 

Jaune: *passionately kisses her* 

Professor Oobleck: Mr. Arc! Ms. Xiao Long. This IS my class. This is a place of learning. Certainly there are better places to do that. 

Ruby: Technically, you did dismiss us. 

Oobleck: *pauses for a moment* 

Oobleck: This is still my classroom. Proper decorum is in order. Your bets were one thing… 

Jaune and Yang: *still making out* 

Ren: Technically, Doctor, this is one of their bets. 

Oobleck: *pauses for a longer moment* 

Oobleck: I suppose I have allowed you a degree of latitude in pursuance of your martial contests, and I suppose I will allow you a small degree of additional latitude, but please make your debt repayments short and concise. 

Jaune and Yang: *finally pull away* 

* * * 

Weiss: Why are we back here? 

Nora: She’s just afraid of our MIGHTY LEADER! 

Weiss: I’m afraid of no… er… Jaune… Alright, alright, I’ll admit it, Jaune, maybe, can, sometimes… *whispering* often enough *normal voice* beat Yang. I conceed. Pyrrha’s training was just that fabulous. 

Ren: Now that it’s been brought up, I find myself curious as to why we continue this. 

Jaune: I do owe this all to Pyrrha’s training. 

Weiss: See? He admits it! 

Nora: *whispering to Pyrrha* Are you sure? 

Pyrrha: *whispering back* I’m sure… he’s made his choice… 

Weiss: Hey, no whispering. 

Ruby: We do keep doing this every day. 

Blake: I… 

Yang: *glares at Blake* 

Blake: Shouldn’t… really… say anything… 

Nora: Break her legs! 

Ren: Not literally. 

Pyrrha: Break a leg. 

Ren: Also not literally. 

Yang: Enough! 

Ruby: No fighting? 

Nora: Aww! 

Yang: No. *looks Jaune in the eyes* We’re not fighting to win or lose. I’m going to give Jaune his kiss, and he’s going to tell me how he keeps winning. 

Jaune: If I lose, I tell you what you want to know, but kiss me a quick kiss as a consolation prize, but if I win, I’ll ask you something else. You’ll have the right to refuse. I’ll still tell you what you want to know. 

Weiss: So, she has to… 

Yang: No, I’m going to do it. I accept. 

* * * 

Yang: *on her knees* 

Yang: *sniffles* 

Yang: What did I do wrong?! 

Jaune: *offers her his hand* 

Yang: *let’s Jaune take her hand and gets pulled into his arms* 

Jaune: *from inches away* You. Always. Fight. The same. 

Yang: *breathlessly* I what?.. 

Jaune: You. Always. Win. The first time. All. I. Have. to do. is lose. to win. 

Jaune: *leans even closer before finally pushing her away* 

Jaune: *at arm’s length* 

Jaune: Go out with me. 

Weiss: Oh, god, say yes! 

Ren: *looks at her questioningly* 

Weiss: I… might… have gotten… swept away by… *gestures to Jaune* *clears her throat* 

Yang: *growls* 

Jaune: *smiles even wider* 

Ruby: We can call ourselves JWRBYPR! 

Nora: What about me?! 

Weiss: We are NOT calling outselves that! 

Ren: RRWNBYPRJN 

Yang: Is that even a word? 

Blake: Not one I’ve ever heard of. We can use the RRWN (ruin) and BYRN (Burn) 

Pyrrha: But what about the J. 

Jaune: And the P? 

Weiss: Okay, J and the Y together, and they keep calling him leader, so FINE, he can be the leader, so JY-something. 

Blake: J-Y-R-W-B-P-R-N. Juliborn. 

Weiss: Why do you get Pyrrha? 

Blake: Because… their the ones.. who switched? I’m just trying… 

Nora: Guys! We should be celebrating. 

Weiss: Technically, THEY should be celebrating. 

Ren: *looking at the kissing couple* Technically they ARE celebrating. 

Pyrrha: Should we give them some alone time? 

Weiss: They have been doing it all over school, so I suppose it’s FINE if they do it in front of us… once in a while… when we’re not studying… 

Jaune and Yang: *stop kissing* 

Jaune: What the hell is going on here? 

Yang: We’re totally a family. I should introduce you to our Uncle Qrow. 

Ruby: Uncle Qrow is the coolest! 

Ruby: *opens up Crescent Rose* 

Glynda: Ms. Rose! 

Ruby: Oh, no! 

Ruby: *closes Crescent Rose* 

Glynda: I take it this will bring an end to the constant betting that has been disrupting the school? 

Yang: We’ll be on our best behaviour, Miss Goodwitch. 

Ren: *bows* We apologize for any disruption these matches have caused. 

Glenda: There is nothing wrong with a bit of competition between students. A BIT of competition. Please try to restain yourself from now on. Now that you two seem to have settled your differences. 

Ren: We shall endeavour to be on our best behaviour. Right, fearless leader? 

Jaune: Uh, yeah, right… I mean… I’m not ready for… 

Yang: Oh, come on, you just got your hands on me. Don’t tell me you want to stop now. 

Jaune: I was… planning… to introduce you… to my… many… many… sisters… you know, maybe a bit later… once we know it’s going well. 

Yang: Uh-huh. I’m not letting go of you. 

Jaune: *tries to pull away* 

Ren: Literally, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188014999240/rwby-dragonslayer-dragons-breath) Tumblog.


End file.
